The End of the Path
by Kennylofo
Summary: Chihiro walks the path to the tunnel and has never yet to cross over. Her heart urges her to go, but the tunnel is blocked. The forest is under construction to make room for more houses. The tunnel is doomed to be torn down. What will happen when Chihiro finds a small golden seal when walking the trail?
1. Demolish of the Forest

With each step she took, it was followed by a rhythmic crunching of the gravel. A familiar forest surrounded her becoming less familiar as tree after tree is removed. Taking a quick glance around, Chihiro took in her surroundings as the construction crew demolished the sacred forest. Chihiro felt a lump in her throat as she watched the men remove the wilderness which seemed to have a special place in her heart, but why? Chihiro usually walked along the trails of the forest, always ending at the same destination; an abandoned train station. Despite her heart longing to pass through the other side, the tunnel was barricaded by a cement wall. The city decided to destroy the forest to make room for more houses to be built. Looking around at each tree and taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Chihiro reached the end; the train station. 'Why would someone want to take this down?' Chihiro thought to herself as she examined the mystical historic building, placing her hand along the cold barrier before her. The wind seemed to pull her towards where the entrance once was. Chihiro's heart skipped a beat as she heard rustling in the bushes and quickly turned around to find a small golden statue laying on the dirt path. In a slow motion, Chihiro approached the statue. She picked the statue up, brushed away the dirt and examined it.

"A frog?" She questioned to herself. Chihiro shrugged and tucked the small statue in her pocket and went on her way back home.

Opening her door, she was welcomed by her mother cooking a nice meal.

"Welcome home," she greeted Chihiro with a smile. Chihiro smiled back and greeted her, looking over to see what her mother was cooking.

"I see that you walked the trail again. You don't even take a break on your birthday," Yumiko sneered as she examined Chihiro's dirtied clothes. The gears began to to turn in Chihiro's head and she remembered. It was her 17th birthday.

"You might want to clean yourself. We have company coming over. You have some clean clothes in the dryer. Oh, and happy birthday, Chihiro" Yumiko said with a smile. Chihiro bowed and ran to the bathroom. She leaped in the shower and was met with shock as the cold water hit her pale skin. Chihiro let out a yelp as she backed away from the water and turned the knob to raise the temperature. The dirt began to wash away and Chihiro began to daydream. The water seemed to sooth her as she was lost in thought. She felt a familiar sadness wash over her as she realized the trail would soon be replaced with housing. She shook the thought from her head and ended her shower. Now was not the time to be sad. It was her birthday. Chihiro stepped out of the bathroom and left little puddles of water on the hard wood floor as she walked to the dryer and grabbed a light grey sweater and black torn jeans. She strapped on a pair of black sandals and left her hair down for once. Putting her dirtied clothes in the hamper, she remembered the golden statue in her pocket. She dug it out and placed it on her nightstand and went into the living room to greet guests. As she shut her door, the statue beamed in the sunlight.

OoOoO

"Happy birthday, Chihiro," Haku whispered as he pressed his back against the blocked tunnel.

 **Please comment and tell me if I should continue. I would love the support :) This is my second try at a fanfic story so tell me how I did :) thank you for reading and the support!**


	2. The Birthday Party

Chihiro greeted friends and relatives, welcoming each with a toothy smile and a hug.

"You have grown so beautifully," Chihiro's grandma exclaimed, pinching her rosey cheeks. Chihiro was now about 5'2" and gained more of a womanly figure through the years. As she grown older, she had also grown in beauty. Her long chestnut hair flowed to her lower back and her eyes were a rich earthy brown and radiated with warmth, although held a longing for adventure. The group sat down on the hard wooden chairs and began to sing "happy birthday". Chihiro blushed and hid her face behind her hands as she felt everyone's eyes on her. The song ended, Chihiro closed her and closed the distance from her face to the candles. 'What do I wish for?' She thought to herself. A tear ran down Chihiro's face as she blew a gust of wind to her candles, leaving nothing left, but a stream of smoke filling the scent of the air. 'I wish I knew what my heart longed for' she thought to herself as she stared at the bright frosting of her cake. Letting out a reassuring smile, the group dug into the cake.

"I hear that they should be done taking down the forest by next month" Chihiro's dad stated as he took a enormous bite of cake, not bothering to finish chewing. Chihiro played with her food as she realized the trail was going to be gone sooner than she thought.

"Is everything alright?" Yumiko pondered. Chihiro smiled and nodded, trying to not seem glum.

"I think I'm just not feeling well" Chihiro insisted, biting her tongue. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Sorry to cut the party short, but I'm just really not feeling well" Chihiro continued as she put her dish in the sink. Chihiro hugged her relatived and thanked them for the party. She made her way up the stairs to her room and turned the light on. She carefully laid herself into her bed and pulled the covers over her body, not even bothering to change into pajamas. Slowly Chihiro closed her eyes and fell asleep, trying to not let her mind wander to the thought of the trail being demolished.

oOo

Haku sat up from his bed. He threw the covers off him and rushed to the sliding frame door. Slamming them open, he flew into the night sky. With the brisk wind rushing against his face, he ended at his intended destination; the tunnel. Day after day, Haku has met with many failed attempts to enter the human world to once again see Chihiro. With his river filled up, he could not have enough strength to enter into the human world while a barrier stood before him. Although he may not be strong enough to get himself through, with the help of Zeniba, he was able to pass the golden seal through in hopes that Chihiro may find it. 'Please.. Allow the seal to help Chihiro remember me and get through the tunnel' Haku thought to himself as he slammed his fist against the concrete wall the humans created.

"No one can get past that wall. Slamming your fists won't help, Haku" Zeniba informed as she watched the angered spirit. Haku gave a glare towards the witch and sat down on the cold earth floor.

"Why are humans so cruel?" Haku said out loud, trying to hold back the anger and tears forming in his eye. Zeniba let out a sigh and put her hand on Haku's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Not all humans are cruel. Take a look at Chihiro. She didn't choose to forget you. If it was her choice, she would have came back the next day. Have faith. I believe the golden seal will help Chihiro find a way to pass through once again. After all, you guys promised to see each other once again and neither of you are the type to break a promise, right?" Zeniba smiled down at Haku. Haku, feeling a little more at ease, smiled back.

"I hope I can see her soon. 7 years is far too long to wait." Haku mumbled. He stood from the ground, transformed into his dragon form and flew back to the bathhouse. Haku laid down and closed his eyes, trying to not let his mind wonder to the thought of Chihiro. 'I hope she someday remembers what awaits her at the end of the path.'

 **I decided to upload another chapter because I had nothing to do today .-. It gives more of an idea where my story is heading anyways since my first chapter fell a little short. Oh well :) please comment and favorite because that really gives me inspiration! Thank you :)**


	3. Break in the Barrier

Chihiro raised her head as she took a glance at her alarm clock; 3:37 am. Despite being the early hours of the morning, she felt restless. Chihiro stood from her bed and let out a long stretch. In the corner of her eye she saw the golden statue releasing a dim glow. Turning her direction towards the small figurine, she stared in awe. With the statue in her hand Chihiro began to study the object. She stumbled to her light switch and noticed that it glowed brighter depending on what direction she traveled. Curiosity got the best of Chihiro and she began to walk where the golden statue seemed to shine brighter. With each footstep she took, the golden statue shined. Hitting a hard surface, Chihiro looked up and realized she was at her front door. With a deep breath, Chihiro laced her sandals and quietly opened the door, hoping the hinges wouldn't squeak. Successfully, Chihiro made it outside without awaking her parents. She stared back down at her statue and began to walk, with each step making the statue become brighter. She glanced up and noticed the dark forest around her being illuminated by the small figurine. The statue was slowly becoming unbearable to stare at. Chihiro continued to the end of the path, squinting due to the statue's glow becoming as bright as the sun. As she stepped towards the blocked entrance, the statue began to let out a light ring.

"The statue wants to go through the tunnel" Chihiro said out loud to herself, squinting at the glowing statue. Chihiro began to press her hand against the concrete blockade when she realized where her hand should have met the cold stone, it seemed to pass right through. In a startle, Chihiro leaped backwards and let out a yelp. Wide-eyed and confused, Chihiro once again approached the concrete wall before her and reached her hand out. Slowly, she continued to walk through the wall before reaching the other side. Chihiro was met with the insides of an abandoned train station. She heard the clap of her sandals meeting the hard floors, echoing throughout the building.

"Hello?" Chihiro called out hearing her own voice call back. It seemed to be a void of any life. Continuing through the building, she approached the other side of the abandoned train station. With a cold gust of wind against her face, Chihiro was staring into a wide body of water. Standing in awe, she watched as the sun peaked through the horizon.

"I'm going to be late for school!" Chihiro burst as she ran to the concrete wall. Gathering much speed, she ran at the wall and was met to a hard cold reality. It did not let her pass back through. Rubbing her head sympathetically, she stood back up and placed her hand on the wall. It was once again solid. In a panic, she looked around for the small golden statue. Retracing her steps, she finally found the statue on the floor. Chihiro bent down to grab it, but as she did, the statue turned into water the second it met her touch. Panic washed across Chihiro's face as she realized she wasn't able to pass back through the concrete wall. She stood up and walked towards the glistening body of water and placed her toes in the water, trying to comprehend what had happened. The water seemed calm and welcoming to Chihiro. She layed down next to the body of water, staring back into her reflection.

"I will find my way back,"she told herself. She layed down by the water, watching each blade of grass move with the wind. Chihiro let out a yawn as she realized how tired she had become. She shut her eyes and fell back to sleep.

oOo

Haku stood up from his bed in a panic. Running to Kamaji's boiler room, he slammed the door open, awaking the spider-like spirit.

"Meh... What do you want?" Kamaji groaned as he stared at the dragon spirit that awoke him. Haku let out a sigh, trying to calm his racing heart. Taking a few deep breaths, Haku finally calmed down and stared Kamaji in the eyes.

"I felt a presence breaking through the border...a-and..." Haku paused.

"Spit it out, Haku," Kamaji said as he looked more worried for the dragon.

"I think it might be Chihiro," Haku admitted as he let out a smirk.

 **Decided to upload another chapter! I really appreciate the veiws and would like to hear more feedback! Thank you for reading and I'll continue when I have time :)**


	4. Waking to a Dragon

Chihiro woke to the sun beaming down on her face. Expecting to be in the comfort in her bed, she recalled the situation she had put herself in. Rising from the grassy earth, she gazed into the distance where the body of water once was. It seemed to have vanished like it was never there! Looking over to the horizon, she noticed buildings. Ignoring the mysterious disappearing water, she ran to them, calling for help.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She shouted, looking for answers. "I think I might be lost" she called out once more. Chihiro paused and began to smell food being cooked. She ran to where the aroma came from. Chihiro noticed a building with food piled high on many plates and began to call for help.

"Hello? Is someone here? I can't find my way back home! Can someone please help me?" She cried out, desperate for answers. No answer. She wondered around the shack and began looking for anyone who could help. No one. She took a good look at what food was prepared when she was met with a sharp pain in her temple. Chihiro shut her eyes tightly and clenched her hands on her head. The pain disappeared and Chihiro continued her search. She looked in building after building and came across no one who could help her.

Hours passed and the sun began to set. Chihiro gave up on the lost cause and began to explore the tiny town. She came across a beautiful, large building across a bridge. 'It looks like a bathhouse' Chihiro thought to herself. She approached the building when her head began to ache again. Ignoring the throbbing pain, she continued across the bridge when she noticed a white figure in the air begin to fly towards her. Chihiro's head ached violently and she fell to the floor in pain. With tears in her eyes, she picked herself off the ground ran from what she concluded to be a dragon. She looked for shelter in the buildings, gasping for air as she felt the adrenaline rush through her body. Chihiro cradled herself in fear, worried that the beast might find her. 'I'm only 17! I can't die yet!" Chihiro thought to herself as she trembled in fear. Chihiro closed her eyes and began to hear footsteps. These footsteps were not of the beast, but of a person. She shot up and ran to the sound of the footsteps, keeping a constant eye out for the dragon. She was met face to face with a boy, not much older than herself. His emerald green eyes shined in the sun and were filled with joy as his eyes met her. His hair was dark green and was grown a little past his shoulders, tied into a ponytail. His hair blew in the wind and he smiled as Chihiro studied him.

"We have to go now! We are going to get killed!" She shouted at the young man. He only smiled at her request and walked towards her. Grabbing his hand, Chihiro drug him into a nearby building, trying to avoid the dragon which seemed to be out of sight.

"Chihiro! Calm down. It's okay!" Haku tried to reassure Chihiro. Confused to how he knew her name, she started to wonder who this boy was. He looked deep into her eyes and Chihiro clenched her head as it began to throb. Her vision began to get blurry and Chihiro blacked out from reality, falling onto Haku's lap as she lost consciousness from reality.

 **Another chapter down! I hope you liked it. I was really happy to see someone favorited my story! Please leave a review and keep non reading! Thank you! :)**


	5. Awoken

His emerald eyes comforted her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Feeling frightened, she tried to shove the boy away but realized her hands had no effect on him. She was becoming transparent. The boy urged her to eat a berry to remain whole and she did so. Slowly, her appearance rushed back and met her hands with the boy's.

oOo

Chihiro opened her eyes to Haku leaning over her. She glanced at her surroundings and realized she was in a room, surrounded by sliding frame doors and a hard wooden floor. Haku smiled and Chihiro woke up. Chihiro noticed the pain in her head was gone. She sat up, brining her knees to her chest and zoned out, recalling her dream. She looked at Haku with her rich brown eyes beginning to form tears.

"How long was I alseep" she asked the dragon spirit. His expression softened as he noticed she was about to cry.

"Not too long. Don't worry," he tried to reassure her. "Do you remember who I am?" Haku continued as he stared at Chihiro, hoping that his spell worked. Chihiro looked at him and studied his emerald eyes. She closed her eyes and recalled her dream.

"I think I had a dream about you, but you seemed to be much younger" Chihiro said as Haku let out a beaming smile. "But-" she continued, "I don't know your name. Who are you?" She asked as the boy stopped smiling.

"I'm Kohaku, but you can just call me Haku. That's what you use to call me when you last came here" he told the girl as she stared in confusion.

"I came here before?" Chihiro asked, not sure if she heard him correctly. Haku frowned and realized his spell might have not fully worked. Chihiro didn't remember what fully happened, but he could help her remember little by little.

"You did, but it was a long time ago. You don't remember, don't you?" Haku sighed as he stared down at the floor. Chihiro noticed his saddened expression and walked towards the boy. She embarrassed the dragon spirit and Haku jumped from the surprise.

"I'm sorry, but what are you doing?" Haku said as his face turned red.

"You seemed upset," Chihiro said as she embraced the boy. "I thought you could use a hug". Haku smiled as he realized Chihiro did still care about him, but just didn't remember why.

"I swear I will help you remember your last visit, Chihiro" Haku said as he returned the embrace. Chihiro felt her shoulder dampen as she hugged Haku. Gazing around the room, Chihiro retracted from the hug.

"Where am I?" She asked the boy. Haku only smiled and answered "Yubaba's bathhouse."

 **Finally finished another chapter! Sorry for such a late update. This chapter may not be my favorite, but it's better than nothing. Hopefully next chapter will be better. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS AND FAVORITES. THEY GIVE ME MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE! :)**


	6. A New Job

Her hand clenched in his, Chihiro walked with Haku down the hall. She glanced around, looking at each strange creature as they looked back at the human girl. Chihiro swallowed her fear and confidentially walked with Haku. The workers gawked at the young woman and talked amongst each other, pointing at Chihiro and plugging their nose.

"Ignore them. They aren't use to humans. We haven't had a human here for a while" Haku stated as he noticed Chihiro in distress. Chihiro stared back at Haku in surprise.

"You're not human?" She asked, feeling her head begin to throb again. Haku smiled and continued to walk, not answering her question.

"Here is Yubaba's office. Go inside and ask for a job or I won't be able to protect you" Haku stated as he stared at the large door.

"Come in" came a familiar voice from behind the door. Chihiro's mind began to race and she opened the door and slowly stepped in. Haku gave a reassuring smile and Chihiro closed the door behind her

"Ahh Sen. It's good to have you back. I see you're parents aren't pigs this time" the older woman said smugly. Chihiro stared at the disproportionate sized woman and her head let out a familiar pain.

"My name isn't Sen, it's Chihiro" she corrected the witch. The woman stood up and laughed.

"I remember. You don't have any memory of this place, do you?" The witch said as she approached Chihiro. "I am Yubaba. I control this bathhouse. I assume you want your job back, is that correct?" Yubaba said as she grabbed a contract. Chihiro gulped and nodded as a pen flew to her hand. She signed her name on the contract and the paper flew back into Yubaba's hands.

"Now, Chihiro. Such a pretty name, but your new name is going to be Sen" the witch said with a cunning smile. Chihiro began to open her mouth to protest, but her lips seemed to be zipped shut.

"I will have no protests from you or I'll turn you into a pig" Yubaba said as she began to do paperwork. Chihiro's mouth became unzipped and bowed to the witch. She exited the room and was met with Haku and an older woman.

"No way, lizard boy. You weren't lying. Sen is back!" The woman shouted as she hugged Sen.

 **I ALMOST LOST MY PASSWORD. Anyways, I'm back with more chapters after finally recovering my account information. ILL UPDATE MORE, I promise. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY AND FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING!**


	7. Not Human

"As happy as I am to see Sen again, why did you bring her back to the bathhouse!?" The woman shouted at Haku, seeming worried for the human girl. Chihiro looked at the woman, confused.

"Oh.. That's right. You don't remember me. Well last time you got a job here, I took you under my wing. My name is Rin," the woman said proudly as she smiled down at Chihiro.

"So what's the plan Haku? Have Chihiro work here until she dies?" The woman addressed. Haku glared at the woman and answered.

"No. Sen has no memory of this place. Maybe if she stays here, it can help her remember". Chihiro looked at the boy, trying to comprehend all that has happened in the last few hours. Her heart was beating out of her chest and it was all just too much to comprehend. Her instincts kicked in and it was fight or flight.

"Can I please step away for a second. I need a breath of fresh air" Chihiro announced as she ran away from the group. She ran out the room with Haku and Rin chasing her closely. Running past spirit after spirit, she found the exit. Chihiro glanced around and noticed that it was no longer day time. 'My parents are going to kill me!' Chihiro thought to herself as she realized she's missed school and was passed curfew. She ran across the bridge, squeezing between each spirit entering the bathhouse. The spirits began to look in disgust as the human scurried her way to the end of the bridge.

"I didn't know this bathhouse was infested by humans!" One spirit shouted out. Yubaba noticed the commotion as spirits turned away from the bathhouse, disgusted by the human. She flew to the bridge and noticed Haku chasing after Chihiro.

"HAKU! DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS! IM LOSING MONEY!" The witch barked as her nostrils shot out flames. Haku decided he needed to retrieve Chihiro whether she wanted it or not. She couldn't be making this big of a commotion as a human in the spirit world. Haku turned into a dragon and shot into the night sky.

Chihiro continued to run towards the concrete blockage and glanced behind her to find the dragon had returned. She ducked as the dragon continued to swoop for her. Chihiro ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she reached the tunnel. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she felt out of breath. 'No time to catch my breath! I need to get out of here!' She thought to herself as she slammed her fists against the wall. With each punch, her fists became more bloody. Tears rolled down Chihiros face as her hand became more damaged, trying to find a route of escape. Chihiro turned around and was met face to face with the dragon. She curled into a ball as tears rolled down her face.

"Haku! Please help me!" Chihiro plead, closing her eyes as the dragon approached. With his talons, the beast picked Chihiro up and flew away, flying to Yubaba's bathhouse. Chihiro opened her eyes to realize she was no longer touching the ground. She screamed and tried closed her eyes once more. The dragon dropped her in the garden by the bathhouse. Chihiro yelped and rubbed her butt sympathetically as she stood to her feet. The dragon, looking more angered, approached her. She tried to back away, but found no use. Chihiro was then met with shock as the dragon no longer appeared to be a dragon, but the boy she saw earlier.

"What were you thinking, Chihiro!" Haku shouted, seeming scared for the human. "I thought you could have seriously gotten yourself killed" he chocked up as he embraced the human girl. Chihiro stood there, shocked as she realized Haku was in fact not human.

 **Someone asked why I took Chihiro to the bathhouse. Well I hope this answered their question! :) Chihiro needs to remember her friends and maybe the bathhouse can help. I hope this chapter is liked. I enjoyed writing it. I really appreciate the favorites, follows and reviews! :) thank you so much and I'll edit this of it has any mistakes. Uploading from mobile is not fun! Thanks again!**


End file.
